FSOG: From Heartbreak to Happiness?
by silverbellbaby
Summary: Ana and Christian both suffered heartbreak from their last relationship with other people. Christian from his first attempt at one and Ana after getting cheated on. Once they meet, it's obvious there is a spark. But the question is, can they conquer their fears of getting hurt again? AH. More info inside. R&R. Ana/Christian endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: FSOG: From Heartbreak to Happiness?**

**Summary: Ana and Christian both suffered heartbreak from their last relationship with other people. Christian from his first attempt at one and Ana after getting cheated on. Once they meet, it's obvious there is a spark. But the question is, can they conquer their fears of getting hurt again? More info inside. R&R.**

**A/N: Ever since I finished reading the 50 Shades of Grey book series, I wanted to write a story on our couple, but couldn't think of a plot/outline. I finally thought of one, hence the summary. I apologize if the story isn't the best, but please keep in mind that it's my first one for Christian/Anastasia. I hope you will give it a chance and let me know if it's worth continuing. If you feel it is, I will update when I can so I hope you will be patient. Your reviews/follows/favorites will tell me what to do. I know my writing methods are different than others, but I hope that won't cause you to stop reading. If you are ever confused, feel free to ask and I will reply back either in a PM or in the next update. This is how I write for all my stories. Right now, this story will be rated 'T' due to the language, but may be rated 'M' later. I will let you know if/when that time comes. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy the story. I only own the plot.**

**Chapter 1**

Ana: (shouts) "I can't believe you did it! And you claim to love me?!"

Jose: (defensively) "I DO love you, Ana. It was a mistake!"

Ana: (laughs incredulously) "'A mistake'? A mistake is forgetting to unload the dishwasher or forgetting to fill up the car when it runs out of gas." (shakes her head angrily) "No, what you did, Jose, is unforgiveable!"

Jose: "Oh, come on, Ana! It only happened the one time!"

Ana: "It never should have happened at all!"

Jose: (sighs deeply) "Haven't you ever done something you wish you could take back? I'm sure you have."

Ana: (raises her eyebrows) "Have I ever cheated on my boyfriend like you did on me? No, can't say I have."

Jose: "Don't act like you're so perfect, Anastasia Steele. I know you have done not so innocent things in your lifetime."

(Ana tries to control the tears as they flood her eyes and threaten to fall down her cheeks. She sniffles before wiping her eyes)

Ana: "I never claimed to be perfect, Jose. You damn well knew that. Yes, there are some things I'm not proud of, but there is one thing I can say I've never done to them."

Jose: (shrugs) "What's that?"

(Ana casually walks to her boyfriend of one year before looking at him directly in the eyes and speaks just above a whisper)

Ana: "I never cheated on someone." (normal voice) "Until a few weeks ago, you didn't either." (scoffs) "I guess you couldn't keep it in your pants."

(Jose scoffs as he folds his arms and shakes his head)

Jose: "Well, maybe if you would've slept with me, I wouldn't have looked elsewhere in the end."

(Ana sniffles as she can no longer control the tears that fall down her cheeks)

Ana: (angrily) "How many goddamned times do I have to tell you?! I'm not ready to sleep with you!"

(Jose laughs incredulously as he raises his hands to his sides)

Jose: "We have been seeing each other for a fucking year, Ana! How much more patient do you expect me to get?"

(Ana shakes her head in disbelief and sniffles)

Ana: "The way I was raised, you don't force someone to have sex with you even though you've been dating awhile. You respect the other person enough to not pressure them." (scoffs) "You obviously don't care about my beliefs. You just care about the sex."

Jose: (angrily) "You know damn well that's not all I care about."

Ana: (shrugs) "Don't I, Jose? According to the girl you screwed, you were getting tired of waiting. Does that tell me that you don't care about the sex?"

Jose: "I have been very patient with you, Ana. To be honest, sometimes I think you were just leading me on. I don't think you ever had any intentions of sleeping with me."

Ana: (shakes her head) "I won't sleep with someone when I'm not ready. If you don't understand that, there's nothing left for us."

(Jose chuckles softly before rolling his eyes)

Jose: "So you're breaking up with me?"

Ana: (nods) "Yes."

Jose: (chuckles softly) "I pity the guy you date next because I don't think he'll appreciate the kind of girl you are." (shrugs) "You want to end things between us? That's your choice." (shakes his head) "Just don't come crawling back when you've had enough of the next guy."

(Ana angrily grabs her things and as she gets to the front door of his apartment, she hears his voice)

Jose: (scoffs) "Good luck on finding a man who will treat you as good as I did."

(Ana turns around to see the smug look on his face. She slowly walks to him before connecting her fist to his right cheek, causing him to step back from the impact)

Ana: "I will find someone, Jose. Who will treat me a hell of a lot better than you ever did. He will give me the respect and love I deserve." (scoffs) "You sure as hell didn't do that!" (tilts her head) "Goodbye."

(Ana walks out of Jose's apartment, shutting the door behind her. She smiles in satisfaction at what just happened. She hoped his cheek hurt like hell for a long time. Meanwhile, at Christian's condo, he looks at the woman before him until he can't look at her anymore)

Woman: (sighs) "Please, Christian, look at me."

(Christian's back is turned towards the woman. He shakes his head and raises his hands)

Christian: "Why, Elena? Huh?" (facing Elena) "I swore to myself that I would never get involved with anyone because I don't do relationships. I'm a business man who owns my own company. I have been single all my life and I was perfectly fine with that. As a matter of fact, I had no desire for anyone."

(Christian chuckles as he points at Elena)

Christian: "You...you managed to convince me to give things a shot. I was stupid! So fucking stupid because everyone could tell I didn't want a relationship." (laughs) "But I was weak."

(Elena slowly walks to him)

Elena: "You weren't weak, baby. You were doing what I know you wanted to do, which was give us a chance." (smiles) "I did love you, Christian. I do love you."

Christian: (scoffs) "Evidently not if you're going back to...him."

Elena: "Lincoln is my husband, Christian. I love him."

Christian: (laughs hard) "Apparently not if you left him for me! Tell me something, Elena, what the fuck was the point of coming to me if you were planning on going back to him in the end?"

(Elena tries to comfort him, but he angrily shakes her off)

Elena: "I honestly thought Linc and I were done, Christian. He asked for a separation and I have always been drawn to you."

Christian: (laughs incredulously) "It's funny how quickly you'd go back to him. From what you said, he had no desire for you anymore. So you thought what? I'd let you in until he wanted you back?"

(Christian shakes his head angrily, surprising her)

Elena: "Christian, please. I'm sorry. I did love you."

Christian: (huffs) "Yeah, you love me...when it's convenient for you."

Elena: (shakes her head) "No, that's not true."

(Christian can't take it anymore as he needed to get his rage out)

Christian: (shouts) "Enough, Elena! You said what you needed to say. If he decides, yet again, that he doesn't want you don't come running back to me! Now get the hell out!"

(Elena stares at him and is tempted to touch him again, but get rebuffed)

Christian: "I won't ask again, bitch. Leave before I have Taylor throw your ass out because I don't want to touch you ever again."

(Elena sighs deeply in sadness before she is forced to leave. He looks towards the front door to make sure she left. When it's clear she did, he can't take it anymore as the rage makes its way up and he screams, knocking over his coffee table. He pants heavily before deciding he needs to get the hell out and take a walk. He is not even paying attention to the direction of his walk. He slides his hands through his hair and sighs deeply. He looks up once to see where he is at, noticing a street sign when he bumps into someone, causing him to step back a few feet)

Christian: (angrily) "Why don't you watch where the hell you're going?"

Woman: (sniffles) "I-I'm sorry. I wasn't watching."

(He shakes his head in disbelief before looking at the woman, whose face is halfway down)

Christian: "You can at least look at me."

(The woman slowly looks up so he can get a good look at her. He is taken aback by her beauty and can't help but notice her red eyes)

Christian: "Hey, are you okay?"

Woman: (nods) "I'm fine. Thank you."

(Christian is tempted to give her attitude for bumping into him, but it's like something inside of him was telling him that she meant well, that she was usually sweet around others. He sighs deeply in sincerity before speaking)

Christian: "What's your name, if I may ask?"

Woman: "Ana."

Christian: "Well, Ana, I'm Christian." (slight smile) "My apologies on bumping into you. I wasn't looking where I was going, either."

Ana: (chuckles slightly) "That's okay. We both were preoccupied."

Christian: "Are you sure you're okay? You look like you've been crying."

(Ana quickly shakes her head and clears her throat)

Ana: "I'm fine, thank you."

(Christian could tell she was lying, but he knew not to overstep being he didn't know her)

Christian: "Very well. I'll let you be on your way, ma'am."

(Christian's kindness causes Ana to briefly smile before she nods at him)

Ana: "Nice to meet you, Christian."

Christian: (nods & smiles) "You as well, Ana."

(They walk away from each other. Even though he has never seen her before, something inside of him was telling him to take care of her, to be there for her, but most of all, to love her. That thought and feeling catches him completely off guard as he's never felt that way towards a woman before until now. In that moment, he realizes the anger he previously felt is now all gone. As Ana is walking, she can't stop the smile from spreading across her face as she didn't know why a complete stranger showed so much concern for her. But she got the feeling that he doesn't show his soft side very often. In that moment, she felt happy about the rest of the day instead of being sad like she was before. Something inside of her was telling her she was going to be okay. And she owed that all to a mysterious stranger named Christian)

**Chapter 1 Done**

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I'm hoping you enjoyed the start of this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Reviews are encouraged so I know whether this story is worth continuing. I have the general idea on where this will go and I hope you will come with on the ride. Thank you. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone! There are a few things I wanted to address. I wanted to say thank you to everyone to have reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! I appreciate it. This is my first Ana/Christian story and to be honest, I wasn't sure if it'd be any good so I was hesitant to post it. But I figured, how will I know unless I try? I appreciate everyone who took the time to leave feedback. I loved reading your thoughts. A few of you were a little bothered by my writing style, but for the most part, you didn't hold it against me. lol. All of you were so kind in your reviews. I have a beta for this story (for now anyways) and she has been great with correcting my errors. Any errors you happen to see otherwise are on me, not her. I have no updating schedule as it all depends on how fast I can write the chapters and for my beta to proof them. I have many stories in progress, but depending on the amount of reviews I receive, it may persuade me to update this story faster. So, I will leave it up to you. Anyways, thank you all for reading and for those to take the time to review. It means a lot! Enjoy the update! **

**Title: FSOG: From Heartbreak to Happiness?**

**Summary: Ana and Christian both suffered heartbreak from their last relationship with other people. Christian from his first attempt at one and Ana after getting cheated on. Once they meet, it's obvious there's a spark. But the question is, can they conquer their fears of getting hurt again?**

**Chapter 2**

Kate: "That selfish son of a bitch! I can't believe he had the nerve to cheat on you because you wouldn't sleep with him!"

Anna: (chuckles sarcastically) "Yeah, I thought so, too." (sighs) "I thought he loved me, Kate. I really did. I-I mean, we were together a year but I guess in the end he didn't care for me as much as I thought if he turned to someone else."

Kate: (laughs incredulously) "Wow, for someone who claimed to love you? What an asshole!"

(Kate shakes her head as she slides her hands through her hair in anger. She looks at her best friend in determination)

Kate: "Do you know where he is now?"

Ana: (confused) "Why?"

Kate: (pissed off) "No one hurts my best friend and gets away with it. I'm going to kill him!"

(Ana stops Kate from leaving their apartment by standing in front of her)

Kate: "Ana, what the hell?"

Ana: "Kate, you're not going to Jose."

(Kate looks at Ana likes she's lost her mind)

Kate: "I don't understand, Ana."

(Ana sighs deeply as she closes her eyes, trying to calm down before she speaks. She opens her eyes and looks at Kate)

Ana: "Kate, I love you for wanting to stick up for me. For wanting to defend me, but he's not worth it." (raises her eyebrows) "Believe me, I gave Jose a piece of my mind last night. I have no desire to see him right now. I feel I would lose my temper again."

Kate: (scoffs) "And he would deserve it."

Ana: (chuckles a little) "I know. Trust me, girl, I'm sure the time will come when I unleash my fury on him again, but right now, I need time to calm myself."

(Kate sighs deeply as she understood her friends' feelings. She wanted more than anything to rip Jose to shreds for hurting her best friend, but she knew now was not the time. She made a vow that if she ever saw Jose again nothing would stop her from unleashing her anger on her former friend. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to claim to love Anastasia if he wasn't ready to respect her beliefs. Yes, Kate knew they were dating for a year, but no woman should feel pressured to sleep with a guy just because he was ready, especially if she wasn't. Kate honestly thought Jose had more brains than that, but evidently not. She loved Ana like a sister. Kate looks at her and politely smiles)

Kate: "Don't worry, girl. I'll respect your wishes."

(Ana looked at her friend cautiously)

Ana: "Kate, I love you like a sister. You know that. Please don't do something that will piss me off."

(Kate looked at her friend with an accused face, placing her hands on her hips)

Kate: "How often do I do something that pisses you off?"

(Ana tries to look serious, but it's clear she's having a tough time keeping a straight face)

Ana: "Do you really want me to count or do you have a loss of memory?"

(Kate rolls her eyes as she knew she was caught, but that doesn't stop the two ladies from sharing a laugh and a hug)

Ana: "You are one of a kind, Kate Kavanagh."

Kate: "You know me too well, Anastasia Steele, but you still love me. You know it."

Ana: "You are pretty hard to forget, but I wouldn't trade you for anything."

Kate: (smiles) "Damn straight you wouldn't." (seriously) "Now, when you are ready, I will find you the perfect man. It shouldn't be hard because you're beautiful, talented, sexy as hell, and smart." (shrugs) "Who knows? Maybe you have already met him and you just don't know it."

(That last comment from Kate causes Ana to flashback to the mysterious Christian she met yesterday. A small smile appears when she thinks of him. She had never met him before yesterday and even though he was extremely rude at first, it was like she brought out a soft side to him that he didn't normally have. She didn't know his last name so she wouldn't be able to thank him for making her feel better. Kate sees Ana's light smile and can't help but chuckle)

Kate: "Okay, now you got me curious, Steele." (tilts her head) "That last comment I made before you went into a daze, you know, about maybe you met someone without realizing it."

(Ana tries to fight the blush, but Kate catches her)

Kate: (laughs) "Ah! I'm right! You met someone, didn't you? Who is he? What is his name?"

(Ana chuckles as she raises her hands at her friend)

Ana: "Whoa! Down girl! I didn't say I fell in love with someone or dating him or anything like that. I just meant I bumped into someone yesterday and while he was rude at first, he softened his attitude when he saw I was in pain."

Kate: (raises her eyebrows) "You mean when that jackass stabbed you in the back."

(Kate tilts her head and surprising Ana, she smiles while looking at her friend)

Kate: "What's his name? The rude, but in the end nice stranger who you befriended?"

Ana: "Christian."

Kate: "Christian...?"

(Ana realizes Kate is expecting a last name, so she explains)

Ana: "I don't know his last name. I just met him that once. It wasn't as if I was going to exchange cell phone numbers with him."

Kate: (nods) "Okay, true." (hopeful look) "I could always try to help you find him. You know, so you can talk to him again."

(Ana looks at her friend and can't help but chuckle)

Ana: "Kate, how are we supposed to do that when I not only don't know his last name and just met him once, but that he could have been just visiting this city? It would be like one out of a million that I'll see him again."

Kate: (smiles & shrugs) "Maybe that one out of the million is all you need."

(Ana shakes her head as she rolls her eyes at her friend. She knew Kate would never give up and honestly, she didn't mind that. Ana then gets a thought)

Ana: "Now that we've graduated from college and are looking for internships, I suppose we better get our butts in gear."

Kate: (laughs) "True."

(An idea comes to Kate)

Kate: "Hey, wasn't this Christian Grey person advertising an internship for someone who wants to be an editor someday?"

(Ana looks at her friend weirdly before nodding)

Ana: "Yeah, why?"

Kate: (shrugs) "Well, how about meeting with him, you know, for an interview?"

Ana: "Kate, he owns his own company and is probably very busy. I doubt he has time to interview us."

Kate: "If he has time to set up this whole possible internship, Ana, he has time for interviews."

Ana: (sarcastically) "Well, no shit, smart ass." (sighs) "I just meant he probably already has hundreds of interviews."

Kate: (raises her eyebrows & shrugs) "Then he'll have two more."

Ana: "If he agrees to it."

Kate: (nods confidently) "Oh, he will. He'd be a fool not to hire us, Steele." (smiles) "We're smart, talented, and we would be an asset to his company."

Ana: "Unless he ends up deciding we're not who he wants."

Kate: (sighs & hands on her hips) "Have more confidence in yourself, Anastasia Steele."

Ana: (chuckles) "Yes, ma'am." (shrugs) "Who knows? Maybe we'll get lucky with Christian Grey's internship."

(Ana ends up a million miles away as she thinks about the mysterious Christian. She shook her head in confusion. She didn't know what it was about him, but each time it brought her in a better mood. She highly doubted it would happen, but she was holding on to wishful thinking that maybe, just maybe, she would see Christian again)

(Meanwhile, at Christian's Grey's company building, Christian is at his desk going through his emails when he shakes his head in a huff. Damn it, he thought to himself. He was hiring graduated college students for the internship he set up. He didn't really want to do it, but there was no turning back now as he had his secretary post it a few weeks ago. There have been hundreds already that applied, but he felt they didn't have the spark or fire that was needed for the position. Was he a jerk for it? Probably. A lot of people may call him a selfish asshole, but the way he saw it, if the person wanted the internship badly enough at his company, they would have to work for it. He didn't want any lazy people here. Of course his family, they felt he should be kinder to others, but he knew that's not who he was. He was a smart, rich, and talented business man who worked for what he got in life. His secretary seemed to be a bit intimidated as well, but she never let it show much. His mind wanders to the other day to the mysterious Ana. He sighs deeply as he shakes his head in frustration)

Christian: "What the hell is it about you that I can't escape? You're just some random stranger who I bumped into in the middle of this fucking city." (sighs in confusion) "Why were you so sad? You looked so vulnerable with those puffy red eyes." (clears his throat) "It's probably nothing."

(He attempts to continue his work, only to close his file in frustration. He leans back in his chair, rubbing his chin with a puzzled look)

Christian: "Why do I feel the need to protect you? To keep you safe from the world? More importantly, how does a stranger come to mean something to me?" (shakes his head) "I don't get it."

(His thoughts are dashed when his intercom beeps. He presses 'talk' before speaking)

Christian: "Yes, Courtney?"

Courtney: "Mr. Grey, you have someone on the line."

Christian: (confused) "Who?"

Courtney: "Mrs. Elena Robinson."

(Christian scoffs in response. He wondered what the hell Elena could possibly want after their goodbyes the previous day. He had nothing, absolutely nothing to say to her. He said everything he needed to yesterday. He didn't know what she needed to say to him, and to be honest, really didn't fucking care. He got the hint when Elena told him she was going back to her husband. He couldn't believe it because she made it sound like she wanted to be with him. Or was that another goddamned lie she told him? He didn't feel like picking up the phone to ask her. He presses the 'talk' button and looks at the machine as he speaks)

Christian: "Tell her no. I don't want to speak to her."

Courtney: (hesitant) "Uh, um, she sounds really anxious to talk to you, sir."

(Christian rolls his eyes in fury before angrily speaking to his secretary)

Christian: "I don't fucking care, Courtney. I have no desire to talk to her. She can go to hell for all I care."

Courtney: (swallows hard) "O-kay, Mr. Grey. I'll-I'll tell her you don't wish to speak to her."

Christian: (scoffs lightly) "That's not exactly what I would say, Courtney, You are way too nice. Be rude or be nice about it, I don't care. I just don't want to hear her voice."

Courtney: "Very well, Mr. Grey."

Christian: "Thank you, Courtney."

(He lifts his finger off the 'talk' button before leaning back in his chair. He puts both elbows on each side of his arm chair and then both hands together like he's praying as he thinks out loud)

Christian: "What could you possibly have to say after what happened last night? If you think you are going to have another chance at twisting the knife, you have another thing coming."

(Christian is interrupted by a knock at the door. He sighs loudly before telling the person to come in, revealing Courtney)

Christian: "What do you need, Courtney?"

Courtney: "I thought I would give you more applicants who applied for the internship."

(Christian reaches for the folder that has the applications in it)

Christian: (nods) "Thank you."

Courtney: (smiles & nods) "No problem."

Christian: (clears his throat) "Please clear my schedule for the rest of the day as I have paperwork I need to catch up on."

Courtney: "Very well, Mr. Grey."

(Courtney leaves his office, leaving Christian to wonder out loud)

Christian: (sighs deeply) "What the hell have I gotten myself into with his damn internship?"

**Chapter 2 Done**

**Thank you all who have been kind in the review, follows, and favorites. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. As much as I love the books, I wanted to try my own version of how Christian and Ana met. Should I continue this story? Thank you to those who leave feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited so far. I love reading your thoughts, good and bad. I always appreciate constructive criticism. So far, all of you have enjoyed the story. To answer any questions you have regarding this story, I will do my best to answer them. If I forget anyone, please know it wasn't on purpose and feel free to ask it again so I know who I missed.**

**I always believed in love at first sight and I believe that's what happened between Ana/Christian in Chapter 1. I'm glad you enjoyed that. I apologize for those of you that have struggled with my writing style. For those of you that have stopped reading as it got too frustrating, I'm sorry to see you go. For those of you that have continued reading this story, thank you. It means a lot. As for Christian's ex, lol, I completely forgot about Leila so my first thought was Elena. In this story, she won't be very nice. I couldn't resist using Jose as Ana's ex in the story. One of you asked about Elena's last name. I know her ex husband/husband was Linc (at least that's what I remember anyway) and when I looked on the forums for Elena's last name (I couldn't remember if it was Lincoln or Robinson as I think both were used. It's been awhile since I've read the books), someone said 'Robinson' under the list of characters and the characters history. If I got her last name wrong, sorry about that. I did the best I could. Whether her last name is Lincoln or Robinson, in my story, it will be Robinson. I will never stop writing this story, but I don't want to promise how often the updates will be available as I'm writing other stories. I will update as often as I am able to write the chapters and for my beta to proof. My beta has done great editing this story so far. Thank you to hellzz-on-earth! I appreciate those who are patient with the delay of updates. As for making the chapters longer...when I write the chapters on paper, I have many ideas running through my head where I think the updates will be long. But there are times when I type it up that they're not always as long as I thought. Some chapters will be longer/shorter than others. I will do my best to make them longer, but I can't promise anything. Ha-ha. I know every writer writes differently. Me, I write the chapters then type them out. By writing them first, I get more ideas for the update (if that makes sense? lol). Anyways, hope that answered all your questions. If not, feel free to ask them again and I will answer them in the next update. I don't own fsog, but I do own the plot.**

**Title: FSOG: From Heartbreak to Happiness?**

**Summary: Ana and Christian both suffered heartbreak from their last relationship with other people. Christian from his first attempt at one and Ana after getting cheated on. Once they meet, it's obvious there's a spark. But the question is, can they conquer their fears of getting hurt again?**

**Chapter 3**

(Christian is at his condo playing the piano. As he is playing a soft melody, he closes his eyes to feel the vibrations from the piano keys. He gets lost in the music and a light smile forms as he feels the comfort of the music. His thoughts are dashed when there is a knock at the front door. He sighs deeply in frustration before Gail comes into the room to face Christian)

Gail: "Do you want me to get that, Mr. Grey?"

(Christian looks at Gail before he nods)

Christian: "Thank you, Gail."

(Gail nods before walking to the front door. Christian hears the front door open and a woman's voice)

Elena: "I came to see Christian."

Gail: "Are you sure he wants to see you? I don't know the whole story, but from what I've been told, you hurt him...deeply."

Elena: "I don't think it's any of your business, Gail. As I said, I came to see Christian. I won't hesitate to physically remove you so I can get by. This isn't your place, so you don't have a right to keep me out."

Gail: "You're right, I don't have the right to keep you out. I'm also not the one who hurt Mr. Grey."

(Before the two women exchange anything else, they hear Christian's voice from the living room)

Christian: "Gail, it's okay. Let her in."

(Gail gives Elena a heated glance before Elena charges past her to go into the living room with Gail following. Elena sees Christian at the piano and briefly smiles)

Elena: "Hello, Christian."

Christian: "You just can't fucking take 'no' for an answer, can you? I told you the last time you were here to get the fuck out. I would think you'd get the message when I refuse to take your calls."

Elena: "I didn't like the way we ended things."

Christian: (scoffs) "You mean how _you_ ended things?"

Elena: (sighs) "Christian..."

Christian: (angrily) "Save it! I'm so fucking tired of your damn excuses! You say you want to save your marriage? Then why the hell are you here?"

(Elena looks to her right to see Gail, who has her arms folded like she's expecting an answer as well. Elena raises her eyebrows before speaking to the older woman)

Elena: "You can leave now. This doesn't concern you."

Gail: "I will leave when Christian tells me to."

Christian: "Thank you, Gail, for the offer, but I can handle Elena."

Gail: (nods) "Very well, Mr. Grey."

(Gail excuses herself, leaving Christian and Elena alone. She notices that Christian is at his piano bench and warmly smiles)

Elena: "You always did have a gift for the piano music."

Christian: "What's your point?"

Elena: "For as long as I've known you, I knew you would either be a successful businessman or a professional piano player. Obviously you're not a professional piano player, but I'm glad you're still pursuing your music...even if it's only a hobby."

Christian: (rolls his eyes) "Are you done?"

Elena: "You always were a beautiful piano player, my love."

(Christian quickly gets off the piano bench and goes to Elena)

Christian: (glares at Elena) "Don't you call me that...ever again. You fucking lost that right the day you ended us. What did you think, you could have it both ways Elena? YOU broke up with ME. What the hell did you think would happen? You'd go back to him and have me on the side?"

Elena: "All I have ever wanted for you was to be happy." (smiles a little) "I guess I was also hoping we could be friends."

(Christian looks at her while raising his eyebrows and scoffs)

Christian: "You're kidding, right?"

(Elena looks at him with a surprised look before shaking her head)

Elena: "No, I wasn't." (sighs) "Christian, don't you know how much I care about you?"

(Christian can't help the laugh that comes out of his mouth)

Christian: "If you 'care' for me as much as you claim, you wouldn't have ended our relationship. It just shows me you never gave us another thought before going back to someone who doesn't truly care for you." (raises his eyebrows) "He is probably only with you for the sex?" (shrugs) "Am I right?"

(Elena sighs as she stares at her former lover before she finally speaks)

Elena: "You know damn well Linc doesn't or didn't satisfy me the way you do."

Christian: (scoffs) "Yet you're still with him." (folds his arms) "Tell me something, Elena. If he doesn't satisfy you the way you say he doesn't, why the hell are you still with him?"

(Elena looks at him with a somewhat hurtful expression before tilting her head and speaks)

Elena: "He's my husband, Christian. I love him."

Christian: (shrugs) "Yet you're here at my place when you should be with him. What am I missing?"

(Elena walks closer to him and tries to touch his cheek, but gets rebuffed)

Elena: "No matter what happened between us, Christian, I will always treasure our time together."

Christian: (glares at her) "Yeah, well, treasure this."

(Christian forceful grabs Elena's arm and drags her to the front door before stopping to face her)

Christian: "You have hurt me for the last goddamned time. Get the hell out before I allow Gloria to personally escort your ass out. And trust me when I say it would give her great pleasure."

Elena: (angrily) "That maid of yours needs to learn some manners."

Christian: (scoffs incredulously) "Same thing could be said about you."

Elena: (huffs) "I can't believe you let her talk to me like that."

Christian: "Why not? It's true. If you can't handle the truth, you shouldn't have come in the first place. Get over it."

(Christian glares at her and speaks through gritted teeth)

Christian: "Now, get out of here you bitch. I will tell you this...you won't be allowed in again."

(Elena studies him and knew he meant business. She nods before leaving. He slams the door behind her and walks to his couch in the living room. He sits down and looks like he's thinking before Gail makes her presence known)

Gail: "My apologies if I overstepped. That woman just irritates me so damn much."

Christian: (chuckles) "Don't worry, Gail. You're fine. Truth be told, it was actually kind of nice that you defended me like that because Elena did deserve it."

(Gail walks closer to the couch before sitting down on a chair next to it and rests her hands on her lap)

Gail: "How anyone can tolerate that woman is beyond me...even though I know you were with her for a time."

Christian: "A time that I regret."

Gail: "What would you like me to do if she tries to come back?"

(He looks at her before shrugging but can't resist laughing)

Christian: "Kick her ass. You have my permission."

(They both laugh before Gail gets back to work. At Ana's and Kate's apartment, they are busy filling out applications when Kate looks at her friend)

Kate: "How's it coming?"

Ana: "Fairly well. I filled out applications to the companies I felt I could learn a great deal of and really sink my teeth into."

Kate: "You did remember Christian Grey's internship, right?"

(Ana chuckles playfully before rolling her eyes)

Ana: "Yes, mother hen, I did."

Kate: (sarcastically) "Bite me, Steele."

(Ana laughs and taps Kate on the shoulders)

Ana: "You certainly are quite a jokester, Kavanagh."

Kate: (smiles) "You know it." (seriously) "So, have you seen the asshole lately?"

(Ana knows she's referring to Jose and sighs deeply)

Ana: "No. And I hope I don't for awhile, but I know I'm bound to eventually."

Kate: "If he tries to, he's getting his ass kicked."

Ana: (tilts her head) "And here I thought you were nice, calm, and considerate."

Kate: (nodding) "I am...except for when it comes to that loser."

(Ana shakes her head and rolls her eyes playfully. Her mind can't help but wander to the other day. Damn, she thought to herself. What is it about that guy that intrigues me so much? But then again, she had to give him credit for taking her mind off her ex. Ana still couldn't believe that Jose said those hurtful things, but she couldn't resist the smile at what Kate said about him. That woman did know how to speak her mind. Ana sighed as she decided she needed some fresh air)

Ana: "Kate, I'll be back in a little bit. I need some fresh air."

Kate: (offers) "Want me to come with?"

Ana: (smiles) "No, that's okay. Thanks, though."

(Kate smiles at her friend before turning to her applications. Ana puts on a light jacket before leaving the apartment. When he gets to the sidewalk, she casually walks. She looks around as she enjoys the change of scenery. She knew the walk would help clear her mind. As she looks to her left at the traffic, she is completely oblivious to the man who passes her on her right. The same man she bumped into just the other day. The dark blonde business man who looked the opposite way as well. Christian and Ana didn't know it yet, but soon, very soon, their lives were about to change. The question was, would it be a good thing or a bad thing? They have been both wondering if they would ever see each other again, especially being they only knew the other's first name. It didn't click in Ana's mind that Christian the stranger and Christian Grey could possibly be the same man. But then again, there were probably hundreds or thousands of Christian's in the city. How will things go when Christian and Ana come face to face again? Will it be love at first sight like it may have been before? Only time will tell)

**Chapter 3 Done**

**I hope you enjoyed the update. Please review so I know what you think of this chapter and of the story. I promise Ana and Christian will bump into each other again because after all, this is a Christian/Ana love story even though it may not look like it right now. I hope you will stick with me as this story progresses and give it a chance. Should I update this story? Are you enjoying it? Thank you all for reading.**


End file.
